


Agent Carter Mini's

by RubyMarina2003



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agent Carter - Fandom, Captain America (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMarina2003/pseuds/RubyMarina2003
Summary: Mini stories from Marvels Agent Carter.





	1. Impaled (Jack/Daniel/Peggy)

All of them were there Rose, Samberly, Daniel, Jarvis, Peggy and Jack! They had to stop Whitney from getting the bombs at first Jack had disagreed even tried to stop them but eventually gave in.

"I need them, Calvin." Hissed Whitney Frost.  
"You're not getting them." Stated Peggy Carter coolly.  
"Oh, you,You're good." Said Whitney.  
"I-I think there's been a terrible misunder.." Started Calvin.  
"Shut up, Calvin." Interrupted Whitney, Stepping in front of him dangerously. 

"Miss Frost, you've been exposed to a substance that I believe is altering your physiology." Peggy tried to reason with her, maybe this could go well.  
"Don't talk about something that you don't understand." Frosts eyes were ablaze with anger aimed at the agent.  
"The SSR can help.We can fix you if you let us." Reasoning again.  
"You think you can help her?" Hope filled Calvin Chadwick as he believed they could go back, back to how things had once been. 

"Fix me? Why would I want to be fixed? I've never felt more powerful in my entire life." Boasted Mrs Frost Going to grab Peggy but got hit, hard.  
"I thought that would hurt more." Observed Whitney, deep down she knew it wouldn't have hurt really.

Back at the Atomic Bombs...  
"Got them!" Announced Samberly.  
"For the record that was nothing like baking a soufflé" Argued Jarvis as he stiffly exited the room, his clipped British accent wavering.  
"Get them and the uranium to the truck. If we're not back with Peggy in 10 minutes, leave without us." Deep down Daniel had been freaking out worrying about Peggy. He kept thinking why? Why did I let her go? Little did he know Jack was thinking the same thing. They hurried to find her.

"We got the rods." He said over the radio, he went as fast as he could to try and find Peggy.  
"You interfering." Warned Miss Frost.  
"Last chance miss Frost!" Threatened Peggy.  
"Same to you, Agent Carter." She grabbed Peggy satisfied and the whimpers of pain coming from the woman. Kicking away Peggy didn't realise how close she was to the barrier...  
Holding on was hurting, Whitney had done something with the zero matter, something serious.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Agent Carter...Not everyone's cut out for Hollywood." At that she reached down for Peggy's hand but she let go, let go before frost could hurt her again.

She felt the impact on her head as it hit the concreate bellow, a searing pain in her abdomen. Suddenly a cry of her name.

"We have to go, NOW!" Ordered Calvin as he and his loathsome wife evacuated the crime scene.

"Peggy!" Cried Daniel.  
"No..." Whispered Jack as he watched everything in slow motion as Daniel ran to her, himself not far behind.  
"Peggy... Oh God, stay with me, Just stay with me." Daniel was frantic now so was Jack.  
Somehow Jack had got his radio calling for help, without emotion.  
"We gotta get her off, Now!" Daniel was whispering comforts to her but her breathing suddenly spiked.  
"PEGGY!" Screamed Jack shocking even, Daniel and Jarvis who had appeared.

By the time Jarvis had got there her breathing had regulated and was half way off of the rod.  
"Miss Carter.." Gasped Jarvis, it was his best friend, the only one apart from Ana who really understood him.  
He immediately started to help lift her off.  
Her eyes had closed and nobody had noticed too occupied in comforts and getting her off.  
"Miss Carter" His hand flew to her face. Both Jack and Daniel lifted her off completely to see what had Jarvis more worried.  
"Peg... Peg wake up." Her eyes fluttered. "That's it you can do it open your eyes."

"Steve? No, No your dead, gone." She was having hallucinations and it broke his and Jacks hearts into a million pieces.  
"We need to move her now." Between them they carried her to the van, where Rose and Samberly were waiting.  
"Peg!" Rose gasped.  
"Chief she ok? What took soo long?"  
Before they knew it Jack had clocked him around the face and taken Peggy from Jarvis to keep her awake in the back of the van.  
"Get in before she bleeds out, NOW! Sousa that fiancé of yours is a nurse right lets go there I looked up don't look soo shocked!"

She had stopped Hallucinating at this point and knew who, when and what. Calming almost everyone, Samberly and Rose had exited the van a while before they reached Violets house to sort out the atomic bombs.

"What happened?" Demanded Violet.  
"Over there." Pointed Jarvis, who was trailing behind.  
"She fell." Replied both Jack and Daniel whilst setting Peggy onto the sofa.  
"She needs to go to a hospital." Violet was stunned, no words came to mind.  
"No! No hospital!" He'd promised her. "It's okay, Peg." Daniel reassured.  
"No hospitals.I promise." Jack would not break it unless he needed to, for example if she lost consciousness again.  
"A hospital would be extremely unsafe.There are very powerful people after her." Both men silently thanked Jarvis.  
"Peggy, stay calm." Damn it he couldn't lose her neither could jack it wasn't possible.  
"Okay, this this is what I need." Violet has recovered from her shock and ran through all of the things she needed without assessing the wound first.  
"Daniel, grab some linens from the cupboard." But he didn't hear.  
"We need to pack the wound.Um, Mister, um.." 'Who is this man?' thought Violet. "Edwin Jarvis, Miss, at your service." Any doubts on him eneded there they had to focus on Peggy.

"Mr.Jarvis, I need you to boil some water."  
"Very good. Absolutely." Agreed Edwin Jarvis.  
"Daniel." No reply, what was that look in his eyes?  
"Daniel, I need linens.  
Go to the cupboard, and grab the old sheets." She repeated it louder, what had gotten into him?  
"Right. Sorry. Okay. Okay." He ran off as fast as he could.  
"Heart rate is up.  
Bleeding appears to be under control.  
This would really be better if you went to a hospital." She examined the wound further.  
"Then, deep breaths, Peggy 'Cause this is gonna hurt."

The cry of pain that come after shattered everybody thoughts even Jack who had stood at the door watching silently, However after that he was at her side in an instant. Meanwhile Daniel had dropped the linens, which Jarvis noticed and went to pick them up for him with a sympathetic look.

"Aah! We'll need to get more uranium." Whitney was furious, she was going to kill that Agent Carter.  
"You just need to call Hugh Jones and explain the situation." She said.  
"Explain the situation?" Calvin was shocked he poured himself a drink.  
"Yes."  
"Hugh is a good sport, Cal." She tried to reassure him.  
"Just convince him that we need to run the zero-matter test again."  
"No, no. No! Whitney! I will not go to Hugh Jones." He threw his drink at the wall.  
"I will not ask another favor. I will not put myself in another ridiculous position where I may die." He vowed.  
"You need to calm down, You are overreacting, dear." She warned.  
"What? Because of you, I am now indebted to a lord of the criminal underworld and at the mercy of the council.And the council does not trade in mercy." He was too tired to deal with this now.  
"If we had gotten the bombs Oh," She started.  
"If we succeeded, that would've been one thing, but this was a disaster, Whitney, and I'm not helping you anymore."  
"You need to stop.You're out of control." He still loved her but needed to do what was best by them.  
"You'll watch your tone." The fire in her eyes had returned.

"Yeah, she's gonna be okay." Jack had just contacted Rose to tell her the good news.  
"Thanks, Rose." Daniel shouted.  
"Rose and Samberly just finished securing the uranium rods." Jack said.  
"Well, that's a plus at least. Mnh. Oh, God." Both men reached out to secure her, in return she gave them a weak smile.  
"You really scared us there." Said Daniel.  
"Do not do that again." Ordered Jack.  
"Get impaled? Yes, chief She replied.  
"You're bleeding's already under control." Both men stepped back.  
"The rebar missed everything vital. You'll need to rest, which means no more Well, doing whatever the hell you were doing.You just need to be boring for a while." Violet smiled but something seemed off.  
"Ah, good. You're awake. I pulled the car around."  
"Ah."  
"She really shouldn't be moving around all that much. It might be better if you stay with me for a few days, Peggy.2 Violet tried to argue and Daniel looked as though he agreed with her.  
"Oh, I couldn't possibly ask any more of you."  
"Here we go." Said Jack helping her up, receiving a dirty look from Sousa in the process which he ignored.  
"Thank you, Violet. Truly." And she meant it.

Nobody saw another funny look cross Violets face as she turned her back.


	2. I...we love you (Jack/Peggy/Daniel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy gets injected with something unknown.

Daniel wasn't there when it happened but Jack was, they hadn't a clue who their assailants were for certain but they had somehow managed to subdue Rose at the S to the R cabinet and get into the SSR. Before anyone could grab their guns shots had been fired and everyone had dropped to the ground.

Jack had been talking to Peggy as it happened pushing her down under Chief Sousa's desk with him. All of the other agents had had the same idea but none where shooting back. _Why?_

"What on earth is happening?" She whispered to Jack, trying not to notice their proximity toward each other the last time they had been this close was a late night full of bliss with the beloved Daniel Sousa.

"I don't know. Do not move Carter that's an order!" He hissed back. She sat back down once hearing nearby footsteps.

"Nobody is in the office you must have been seeing things round the others up. AND FIND HER." The voice hinted Russian and the others German, leaving one conclusion   They heard other agents being ordered into the centre of the room and protesting.

"Why should we do as you say, Bastards and we don't know who your talking about we don't have any female agents here!" Shouted Agent Shea, he was new, sexist and mean, not liked but Peggy. One shot to the knee cap had him on his knees and hand on his head like the rest. Jack and Peggy visibly winced and Jack took hold of her arm having an idea of who they meant when they said "her".

Suddenly she jumped at the touch hitting her head on the desk, making Thompson curse aloud.

"Come out from under the desk with your hand up, _Miss Carter._ " So she decided these idiots were gonna pay, big time, however they both obeyed regardless. All eyes were on them. No going back now, just hope that Daniel would not return with lunch for a while.

"Well, what do you want?!" She demanded. "Grab her!" Suddenly Jack was screaming her name as she was grabbed by two men from behind. _Big mistake._

Lifting her leg up she hit the first in the crouch making him release her as she punched the other out cold, all of the agents joined in (About time) Thought Thompson as he got away from his holders he turned to Peggy with visible concern only to see her kick a man in the face, yeah she was holding her own just fine.

Pulling his concealed gun from his pocket all opposing agents froze, forgetting their own guns and the leader has vanished from their sites.

"Put them in the cells for questioning I don't care how many are in each cell and find that damn Bastard that was in charge." They all scurried away two carrying Shea toward the medical bay. Again he turned his head toward Peggy wanting to secure the safety, thought he knew she could look after herself.

"Jack are you ok?" Peggy asked with concern in her voice. Turning to see her he smiled, a genuine smile on his face. "I'm okay." Suddenly their attention was drawn across the room to a loud and demanding voice laced with concern.

"Uh Oh..." Jack said as Peggy said "Bloody Hell..."

"What happened!? I've been told there were gun shots and German/ Russian agents are you both okay?"

"Yes Susan were fine look.." He indicated to himself and Peggy. " Me and Marge haven't got a scratch on us." "Jack,  _Honey_ _?_ " Peggy said sweetly. Everybody visibly tensed in the room and Daniel smirked. "Yes _Sweetheart?"_ " Do not use that name again" The glare shot his way was enough to make him step backwards and agree.

To this day they don't know where he came from or what it was but it happened when it was just the three of them in the room and Daniel was in his office unaware of the events occurring.

Jacks face was horrified and before she could turn to threaten the source a sharp pain formed in her hip. "Jack..." Peggy gasped.The Russian/German leader was shot dead by Jack in seconds. He caught her in his arms as she fell the needle was on the floor with a light drop.

"Peggy..." Tears were in his eyes. "SOUSA GET THE MEDS IN HERE NOW!!!"

She felt herself being lowered onto something soft, his blazer she hazily realised. Her eyes grew heavy the desire to close them was almost overwhelming.

"No! No... you don't get to do that! Don't close your eyes or you'll be on desk and coffee duty for a year Carter!" Threatened Jack.

"Jack what's....Peggy!" Daniel was immediately at his side holding Peggy while the SSR doctor attempted to find what she was injected with. " Peggy come on wake up! I love you! We love you!" The doctor cast a funny look their way but they didn't care, as long as she survived this.

"She's going to be fine it seems to be the equivalent of a sedative in a high dose, it seems they tried to kidnap Agent Carter one last time."

"So we can take her home to rest." Guessed Daniel. "With a strong protection detail." Suggested Jack, though it came across and a demand to Daniel.

"Of course Chief Sousa and Chief Thompson." Agreed the Doctor.

" Lets go home then."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you make it this far feedback is appreciated.


End file.
